


We Are Done

by Emme2589



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Bruises, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex Work, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Stabbing, Swearing, implied/referenced suicidal ideation, reg has a bad time, right is a fucking aussie, right is trans, right straight-up kills a guy, some of reg's clients are creepy and old, they're in the bad side of town, though there is a heated makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emme2589/pseuds/Emme2589
Summary: Years before he became the leader of the Toppat Clan, Reginald was doing sex work to make ends meet, but after one client snaps at him, Right Hand Man avenges him, and before he knows it, he's forced to confront the feelings he's long been suppressing. After all, Reg is gay, and Right is a very dysphoric trans man.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	We Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, [Starveined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starveined/) is giving me all my good ideas these days, so you can partially thank them for this obvious masterpiece!
> 
> I still have many _many_ ideas for stickvin, but in the meantime...!!!

Right could never sleep on nights like this.

His ribcage hurt from the chest compressor he wore, but he couldn't bear to take it off for long. His fingertips were ice-cold. His short red hair stuck to the side of his face from hours of lying awake in hunger, and his throat was parched from the low-quality tap water of the motel he'd booked for the next few days. It would have to do, though. He couldn't stand living like this, but he knew it was all worth it when he saw the bright smile of his companion. The one who, day after day, inspired him to continue living.

A faint blush warmed Right's face as he smiled to himself, but then it fell as a crippling worry gripped his stomach and made it harder to breathe. Reg had left about an hour ago to meet up with a client, which meant that Right's stomach was in knots. He tried to talk him out of it. They really didn't need the money that badly, and in this part of town, it wasn't exactly kind, understanding people who were hiring teenage escorts, but Reg insisted that he knew what he was doing.

Now, no longer a teenager, he kept doing it. Kept selling himself to creepy older men who wanted to dominate someone young enough to pass as their grandson. It deeply worried Right when he thought about the people that hired him, because while Reg was indeed an adult who was capable of making his own choices in life, and heaven knows he was thrilled to be an escort in the beginning, anyone could tell that the work was wearing him down overtime. He'd frequently return to Right in the morning with burn marks on his wrists, tears in his eyes, quivering and shaking from being called that one demeaning name that he really hated to be called, but then he'd present the stack of cash to Right with a forced smile, thinking that at least it had been worth it, right?

Truthfully, it was beginning to drive him mad. No amount of money would be worth Reg's life or happiness, and in Right's eyes, breaking Reg down like this, like he was a mere slave with no boundaries, no bones to break, no say in what he was called in bed...it made his stomach twist in his abdomen over and over and over again.

Finally, unable to find the sleep he so desperately needed, he stood from the thin mattress to go out and find him. Maybe he could stake the place out, just in case, anything other than sit here to worry, but before he had a chance to leave the room, he heard thundering footsteps running down the hall.

Fearing the worst, Right jumped behind the bed to use as a cover, throwing on his oversized t-shirt before he drew his switchblade. He was no stranger to robbers in this area, so he was prepared to defend himself if someone suddenly burst into the room.

However, as it turned out; He didn't need it.

Reg burst in through the door, slamming it once inside the room and locking it up with fumbling fingers. He pressed his back to the door, his eyes sweeping over the room as he trembled and sobbed so he couldn't breathe.

Right's heart shattered at the sight.

Reg was covered in bruises.

Much of his clothing had been discarded. His pants were torn, probably due to their tightness, and he was wearing nothing on his upper half aside from the clips that kept his hair pinned back to make himself appear more put together. He wore no shoes either, but his right foot had a sock on it.

Knife abandoned, Right quickly approached him, but backed off when Reg whimpered and shook his head. His eyes were wide and wild, reminiscent of a man who didn't know if he was going to live or die.

"Oi, Reg." Right knelt down some distance away, trying to appear smaller and more docile, "Reggie. It's me, Right Hand Man."

Reg slid across the door to the wall. He seemed to recognize that Right wasn't a threat, but he was pumped so full of adrenaline, Right had no doubt that he was still looking for an escape somewhere, his fear drowning all reason from his mind.

Right tried again, determined to calm him down, "Reg. Hush." he lowered his voice more, _"Reginald."_

That got Reg's shaking to calm. He still eyed Right with unease, however. He lifted his arms, making a grabby motion with his hands the way he always did when he needed comfort and reassurance. He recognized Right, but he was still stuck in place, his fear overwhelming his trust in the redhead.

Right extended his arms slowly, palms up, non-threatening, "'s alright, Reg. 's jus' me. Hush. Yer gonna be alright."

Reg considered the words. He looked at the ground, then he closed his eyes, placing both hands on his chest, and took a deep breath.

He was back, but that didn't mean Right had the green light just yet. Reg was clearly skittish, wallowing in guilt and betrayal, so Right bit his lip as he considered what to do.

"Reg."

Reg looked up at him. His eyes were pleading, but his guard was up, judging by how he shielded his chest from possible attack.

"I'm gonna come closer and look over yer injuries." Right placed a hand on the ground, "Is that alright?"

Reg's gaze flicked down to Right's hand on the floor, registering the words and the intent. He nodded.

Right was still slow as he approached. He knew he was abnormally tall, but he thought maybe Reg would recognize him better that way. He always said that Right's height was a comfort to him, knowing that he would never hurt him.

Still, Reg flinched away when Right took his hands.

"Shhh." Right soothed, "'s alright. 's only me."

Right inspected Reg's left arm first, gently turning it to follow the trace of the injuries. The skin was riddled with bruises, especially stark against the emaciated frame of the young brunet. The sight of the ugly purple, red, and yellowed bruises filled Right's eyes with tears, but he blinked them away as he inspected the other arm. This one had far fewer bruises, but it also sported one long cut from wrist to elbow, as if he was attacked by a knife and he threw up his arms to protect himself. Next, Right looked at his chest, which carried the worst of the injuries. The entire front of Reg's torso was bruised, going so far that it disappeared under the waistband of his pants. There was also a cut across his collarbone, shoulder, and side, only stopped from going further by a rib.

Right slid his hand around Reg's back to follow the rest of the cut on his shoulder, but Reg sucked in a startled gasp, so Right paused, searching his face for signs that he was pushing boundaries. Reg's trembling resumed, so Right ever so slowly lifted his hand to cradle his cheek instead. Reg sighed, deflating slightly as he held the hand against his face.

A sudden thorn of dread seized Right's chest like his heart was being squeezed, and he averted his gaze before gesturing towards the bathroom.

Reg looked at the bathroom door, then back at Right before he connected the dots, and he nodded, so Right took his hand to gently guide him there, closing and locking the door behind them.

Reg sat on the toilet while Right opened up the first aid kit, running a soft washcloth under warm water and wringing it out before he knelt down in front of his friend, who refused to meet his eye.

"I'm gonna bandage up yer cuts. Is that alright?"

Reg covered his chest with both arms as Right held out a hand, the washcloth in the other, and after a moment of forcing air into shaking lungs, Reg slid forward and opened his arms.

The deepest cut was in his forearm, so Right addressed that one first. It had already formed a thick, partial scab, so Right really had to scrub the dirt away. Reg flinched and whimpered, making a half-hearted move to escape.

"Sorry." Right went slower, grimacing when the washcloth came off the wound bloody. When it was mostly clean, he poured a bit of antiseptic into another rag to disinfect the cut before wrapping it in gauze, "Shhh. I'm sorry."

Reg was slowly beginning to calm down, but Right recognized how much pain he was in. He considered leaving to grab an ice pack, but feared what would happen if he left Reg alone.

"Reg."

Reg looked up at him. By now, his pupils had returned to normal, and his breathing was more even.

"I'm gonna go get an ice pack. Is that alright?"

Reg nodded, so Right left to grab it, wrapping it in a small blanket before returning as fast as he could manage. Reg hadn't moved, and Right locked the bathroom door up afterwards.

"Gimme yer arm? Hey, hey, it's alright. 's jus' me, remember?"

Reg grabbed the front of his shirt, and Right's brain short-circuited as Reg's face was entirely too close to his own. More tears welled in Reg's eyes as he gave the shirt a weak tug, and Right recognized the gesture, putting everything down to envelope Reg in a hug, when Reg held onto him tightly, his face buried in his neck.

_"Don't go again."_

Right swallowed as he gave him a gentle squeeze, "Sorry, Reg. 's alright. Ah won't go. I'll stay right 'ere."

He held Reg like that a little longer before retreating slightly to grab the washcloth, and the ice pack wrapped in the small blanket.

"Reg."

Reg didn't let go or look up, but he did hum in affirmation that Right had been heard.

"Hold this ice pack t' yer chest fer me?"

He couldn't see much around Reg's body, but Reg did let go with one arm to take the ice pack, and Right guided his arm around it to hold it against the worst of the bruising. Satisfied that it would hold, Right cleaned up the wounds on Reg's back, as the smaller of the two still refused to let go with his other arm. Eventually, Right coaxed him to turn so he could dress the cut across his shoulder, then carefully pushed him away slightly to reach his chest and his side.

Finally, everything was wrapped up, and Right broke off long enough to take his shirt off and throw it over Reg's head. Reg stopped shivering, and he brought the collar of the shirt up over his nose and mouth to warm his face, though the shirt was huge on him, falling off one shoulder when it was left to fall naturally. Right smiled at the sight as Reg let the shirt fall again. It was already large on him, so on Reg, who was small for his age, it appeared even larger.

Right's smile fell as Reg made the grabby hands again, and he brought Reg into another hug. This time, he stood up with Reg in his arms, and Reg automatically wrapped his legs around Right's torso as he carried him back into the bedroom, lying him down carefully so as not to disturb the wrappings or cause further pain. Thankfully, Reg's head and lower half were uninjured, so Right just kept holding him as he clung to him like a lifeline.

After a stifling silence, Right dared to ask, "Wut 'appened?"

Reg's sobs returned full force, and Right regretted asking.

"Uh, 's alright. Ye don' haveta tell me nothin'."

 _"N-no, no...it's alright..."_ Reg lifted his head slightly to meet Right's eye, _"He...h-he started undressing me and kissing me as usual...I thought everything was fine, but...b-but then he hit me, and he took out a knife and tried to k-kill me with it..."_

Right's chest burned with a seething rage, but he squashed it down. Reg didn't need his temper right now; He needed his comfort.

"Was it th' same guy as last night?"

 _"Mhm."_ Reg hummed as he burrowed into Right's chest, _"He said he'd always wanted to hurt me, but didn't think he could get away with it...I guess the temptation was too strong this time..."_

"What? But why? Why would he..."

Right trailed off. He knew why. He'd known people like that before. People who got off on absolute power. Absolute control over someone else.

Reg could have died out there, and because he was a wanted criminal, he couldn't even go to the police for help.

 _"I know that look."_ Reg's voice was still wobbly, but it carried a bit of a sterner tone now, _"You're going to go after him. Don't. You could get caught. I can't lose you now."_

Reg's pleading fell on deaf ears. Right had already made up his mind, and Reg knew this. Still, Reg held on like a live wire, determined to get him to stay.

_"How long have you been wearing that?"_

Reg tugged at the strap of the chest compressor, and Right snatched the hand away, feeling a surging dread hit him hard.

"Erm...uhh..."

_"You've been wearing it all day, haven't you? Doesn't it hurt?"_

Right shook his head, "Hurts more t' not wear it."

_"But Right, look at the red marks it left on your skin."_

Well, it was true that he'd been binding for much longer than the recommended 8 hours, but he still didn't want to remove it, even in front of someone he knew would never judge him.

Reg picked up on that, too, _"Y-you can face away from me? If that helps..."_

Reg was the only one who knew his secret, and he intended to keep it that way. He doubted anyone else would be this kind and understanding. Hell, he'd literally crossed the ocean illegally to get away from his biological family because he knew they would never accept him for who he was.

Reg twirled his pointer finger in the air, and Right sighed.

"Fine."

Right sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to yank the compressor off over his head. As soon as it was off, he took a deep breath. He winced as he massaged his side, which had an angry red intention from the way the elastic had been pinching him all day.

Reg said nothing as Right threw on his oversized hoodie and carefully climbed into bed beside him, still facing away, and Reg nuzzled up to him, his hands grazing Right's sides but going no further.

_"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"_

Right shook his head, grumbling, _"'s mostly jus' sore."_

 _"Good."_ Reg rolled over, _"Don't leave, alright? Goodnight."_

Well, fine. He wouldn't kill anyone today, but Right knew that for the one who had done this to Reg, his days were numbered nonetheless.

After all, it's not like the fucker was going anywhere.

***

Right was redressing Reg's injuries their final night at the motel, and somehow, Reg's hair was still slicked back and pinned up despite how poorly he'd slept. Right tried hard not to look at his face. Reg had these beautiful dark brown eyes that went dark as coal when he was lost in thought, and the contrast of dark eyes framed by freckles, his sloped nose, his heavy upper lip and the gap between his two front teeth...

Right forced the train of thought to end. It wasn't like that. He admired Reg, loved him like family, but he wasn't going to be catching feelings any time soon.

"Righty?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you... _think...I'm..."_ Reg twiddled his thumbs nervously, _"...pretty?"_

The question made Right pause in his actions, but he tried hard not to show how shocked he was on the outside. He could feel his face warming, but he hoped Reg didn't notice.

Right forced himself to focus on his task, replacing the bandages on Reg's arm as Reg shyly covered his face with his other hand.

Right managed to keep his voice level as he said, "Why d'you ask?"

"Well, um..." Reg crossed his ankles beneath him, "Clients always tell me I'm pretty, and handsome, and everything, but I don't know if they're telling the truth or just trying to make me feel better..."

Honestly, Right didn't doubt that Reg had clients who only complimented him to be nice. Reg wasn't "pretty" in the conventional sense. Despite being almost 21 years old, he still had a ganglyness to him like an awkward teenager, and he often dressed like he'd never seen clothing before in his life, with ill-fitted tight pants and baggy shirts with an old tie he'd nabbed at a convenience store. Along with the slight crookedness of his teeth, his short stature, his emaciated frame from where Right could count his ribs, and the dusting of freckles all across his face, and it was easy to see how people lost in the _"ideal"_ wouldn't find him pretty. Some might say he needed to be taller. Bulkier. He needed smoother skin, or a straighter smile, or any number of other things before he could be considered beautiful.

"So...? Right...?" Reg prompted, his lip quivering, "Do _you_ think I'm pretty?"

Right found himself reaching for Reg's cheek as he dropped the rest of the gauze roll on the floor. He reached higher to gently undo the careful pinning in Reg's hair so his messy curls came falling down around his face. He found Reg's discarded tie and one of his black shirts, throwing it on and quickly tying up the tie around his neck.

His thumb grazed the mustache that was growing in above Reg's lip, and Right smiled at the curls that fell over his forehead in waves.

It was then, as Reg was tucking a hair behind his own ear, that Right answered, "Ah do now."

Reg's eyes widened as he registered what Right had done, and he matched Right's smile, exposing the gap in his teeth. The sight of it made Right's heart flutter.

Reg's hands came up to brush against Right's ears, and Right leaned on the toilet to keep himself from falling over. Just that slight touch had set his face aflame. They were no strangers to casual touches, and it had taken Right a long time to unlearn the idea that every type of contact was inherently romantic or sexual, but this didn't quite feel like a casual touch. He wasn't sure how, but something about the softness of it, the way it lingered, the way Reg oh so gently rubbed his warming ears...

Then, his hands slid back along Right's head to hold his neck, gently tugging him forward. Right moved automatically, leaning forward, not breaking eye contact as they came closer and closer-!

Right quickly pulled Reg into a shaking hug. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of their friendship. He was too afraid. Right couldn't even look at his own body without feeling that crashing wave of dysphoria, so the thought of Reg seeing more of him, of insisting on more than just casual, platonic touches, was crippling. He was still coming to terms with himself, with his identity and his newfound sense of freedom from leaving the religion he once held dear, and somewhere, deep down, he feared what would happen the day Reg inevitably wanted to have sex with him. He doubted he'd be able to fight through that, no matter how much he wanted it. No matter how much he wanted to hold Reg around his waist, to kiss him, to pin him to the bed and make him squirm and gasp-!

 _Oh no._ Right thought with increasing levels of dread, _I like him. I like him a lot._

When Right was brave enough to pull away, Reg let go of him, never losing his patient smile, and Right forced himself to stare at the floor.

"Sooo..." Reg cleared his throat, "We, uh...leave tomorrow morning?"

"Roit. Yes." Right stood up, "You go ahead. I'll be right wit' ya."

"Okay. Don't be long."

"Ah won't."

As soon as Reg was in bed, Right turned off the lights and headed outside, making sure the lock he'd installed himself was locked up tight. Hopefully, he'd be in and out before Reg even registered that he'd been gone too long.

He ran to the address, pausing every now and then to make sure he was headed in the right direction. He thankfully wasn't huffing and puffing too much, and by the time he made it, he thanked his past self for listening to Reg and allowing himself more time to rest before binding again.

He scaled the side of the building, looking out for the client who had tried to kill his beloved Reg. He saw the silhouette first, in the hallway through the bedroom window. He was a hulking beast of a man, rolls of fat showing even through his lush tuxedo. As soon as he sat down on the bed, he tried to massage his feet, and Right saw with mounting horror that the old man was suffering through a flare up of gout. His big toe in particular was swollen at the joint, fused enough that he couldn't bend it at all. Under ordinary circumstances, Right might have pitied the man, but instead, his horror faded, making way for morbid glee.

He couldn't run. This would be perfect.

Taking one last deep breath, Right kicked in the window to shatter it. The man looked up, registered the face, and stumbled over his own feet trying to bolt.

"Oh no ya don't!"

Right grabbed his shirt collar to throw him to the ground. He was heavy, but Right was strong, and this man's weight was all in fat, so as soon as he was able to pin the bastard beneath him, it was all over.

Right drew his blade, grabbing fistfuls of the man's grey hair to force his head back.

"No! Wait! Reginald, he didn't put you up to-!"

"Oh, bite yer arse, ye yank! Yer gonna run a buggery an then cock up yer dog's breakfast so bad ye gotta act all shocked when it goes tits-up!?"

The man just looked bewildered, "What?"

Right hit his own face. Leave it to him to fuck up a simple sentence by letting his aussie roots shine through.

"Fuck you!"

Right's first stab went straight into the bigwig's throat. He cut both carotid arteries before raising both arms to stab hard into the man's chest. He stabbed it again and again and again. As each stab drew more blood and the man choked as he tried to scream, Right's awareness began to blur at the edges. He hooked his knife up to break bones and tear through muscles and tendons, slicing away huge chunks of fat in the process, and each blow just got more and more mindless as he stabbed...stabbed...stab, stab, stab, _stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB-!_

Finally, Right gave one last stab through the man's heart before the knife clattered to the floor. He leaned forward to catch himself on his arms. The smell of blood made him dizzy. His arms and chest were covered in it. It was warm, but he nonetheless felt so cold and shivery.

He never liked resorting to violence. Not like this. Though he had good reason for what he did, this was still cold-blooded murder. He laughed a little to himself, trying to wipe his bloody hands off on his pants, but it only smeared worse.

_And mum an' dad wanted me t' be their perfect li'l god-fearing girl. What a fucking riot._

He was only snapped from his reverie by a voice;

_"R-Righty...?"_

Right's gaze snapped to Reg in the doorway. His vision finally cleared as he stood on shaking legs, corpse and knife abandoned. Reg looked him over for injuries, but found none, and when he reached up and then drew back, Right decided to break the silence himself.

"You're done."

Reg's eyes widened, "Huh? B-but Right, we need the mon-!"

"DID YOU NOT SEE WUT 'E DID TO YEW!? YOU COULD 'AVE DIED! 'E COULD HAVE PUT YEW IN THE GROUND SIX FEET UNDER! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?"

He fell to his knees, wrapping both arms around Reg and burying his face in his chest. He was back in his baggy shirt. That stupid tie.

 _"Ah can't lose ye, Reggie..."_ Right sobbed, suddenly feeling hopelessly weak and powerless, _"Yer th' most important person t' me. Nothin', no amount of money, no amount of riches could possibly be worth yer life..."_

Reg didn't respond. His hands formed tight fists at his sides.

 _"Yew saved me, Reg."_ Right's arms fell to the ground, but his forehead still pressed hard into Reg's breastbone, _"Ah didn't think life was worth living 'fore I met ya. I woulda been happier if I'd been hit by a car an' died. Tha's why 'm yer Right Hand Man. I don' wanna ever be anythin' else, I jus'..."_ he covered his face, _"...I jus' love ya too much..."_

Reg's hands came up to thread through Right's hair. It soothed him after the stress of the murder. He was only glad that Reg was still with him, or he didn't know what he'd do.

He cried a little longer before Reg gently lifted his head to meet his gaze. Reg's brown eyes had lightened, glimmering with a soft hue, reflecting the red and gold decorations in the lavish bedroom of his former client.

Reg's voice remained soft when he said, "You _love_ me?"

_Fuck._

Right's breath hitched as he stood up just enough to meet Reg's bewildered face, their foreheads touched. Reg's hair tickled Right's face. He made no move to pull away.

_Ah, fuck it!_

Right slid to the side to kiss Reg's cheek, who yelped in surprise.

 _"Yeah. Ah love ya."_ Right kissed his ear, then his neck, he kissed him again and again and again, _"Ya heard me right. Ah love ya more th'n life itself. Ah love ya more than words could ever describe."_

He all but smashed their lips together, and Reg shook violently as he kissed back with all his strength. He broke for air, taking a massive breath into his lungs before going back in, and Right pulled him into his arms to press him closer against himself. He was intoxicated by the graze of teeth against his tongue, the fuzziness of Reg's faint facial hair, the shaking hands that mindlessly tugged on his hair, and Reg's lips were so soft it defied explanation. Right couldn't get enough. He was addicted.

Unfortunately, he still needed oxygen, so he reluctantly broke off, but in the time he caught his breath and looked at Reg's face, flushed, sweaty, his mouth dripping with saliva as he panted with half-lidded eyes, he seemed to come back to his senses.

"Uh, er, um..." he let go, "S-s-sorry! I...um...I dunno what came over me!"

"Hey hey, it's alright!" Reg laughed nervously, "Really. It's fine."

"B-b-but I didn't even ask! I didn't wanna force-!"

"You didn't force anything!" Reg smiled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "Really! I promise! If I didn't want it, I would have just pushed you away! You know that, right? I know you would have accepted it!"

Right took his face in his hands again, his fingers burying themselves in Reg's fluffy hair, "Then...you...?"

"I love you too, Righty!"

The joyful exclamation made Right's heart leap against his ribcage, and he had a strong desire to bring him in and kiss him senseless all night long.

"But...you're..." Right squeezed his hands into fists, "...and I'm..."

"You're a man, Right." Reg scolded, "I tell you this all the time! You are every bit as manly as any other man I've ever met! That's just a fact! I'm gay! I'm SO gay! Nobody on earth is more gay than me! I love getting fucked by big cocks! I love having lots and lots of sexual partners with no messy feelings to get in the way, but..."

Reg stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Right's chest, burrowing into the firm material of the compressor before looking up with huge, pleading eyes.

_"Kissing you just now felt so much better than any sex I've ever had. You remind me every single day of just how gay I really am."_

Right could have collapsed from how weak in the knees he became from that gentle declaration, but instead, he brought Reg into another heated kiss. He bit Reg's lower lip, taking advantage of his gasp to shove his tongue into his mouth, and he hungrily drank up every squeak and squeal it drew from him. He grew dizzy from the push of Reg's tongue against his own, the swish of saliva back and forth, the way Reg was just as desperate to melt into him as he was.

They finally broke away when they suddenly remembered where they were, and Right dropped Reg to the floor.

"We better go."

Reg nodded, "Let's grab as much as we can carry!"

Once the two of them were loaded up on cash, they escaped through the broken window and into the night. Right didn't bother cleaning anything up. His hair and fingerprints couldn't be tracked to any database, and they were on their way out of town anyway. They wouldn't be caught, Right was certain of that. It sure would be a scene for anyone who found it, though.

As soon as the door was securely locked behind them, Right shoved Reg onto the bed, his mouth latching onto Reg's neck and attacking the skin with his teeth. Reg keened, his back arching up into him, and Right chuckled lowly at the reaction.

_"Ahhh...R-Right...Righty-!"_

Right ran his tongue beneath Reg's ear, _"Ya like that?"_

Reg nodded vigorously, his nails scraping over Right's shoulders and back, _"Ohh, Righty...p-please..."_

"Hm?" Right hummed as he drew back, soaking in the appearance of Reg's sweaty forehead and beet-red cheeks, "Please wut?"

 _"P-p-please..."_ Reg made the grabby hands, _"K-k-kiss me..."_

Right licked his lips before locking them with Reg's once again. Their mouths fit so perfectly together, like a unique two-piece jigsaw puzzle. Right turned his head to more easily dig into Reg's mouth, his hands going up and down his sides to rest on his hips. Reg gripped onto his shirt to yank him closer, his legs coming up to wrap around Right's waist, and Right grabbed his wrists to pin his arms to the bed, trailing his kisses and nibbles to Reg's neck, where he dug into the skin until he found the spot that drew the biggest reaction.

"AHH!" Reg squirmed, his breath harsh against Right's ear, _"Haah...Right...ahhhh..."_

He could barely move from where Right was squishing him into the mattress, but he still instinctively rolled his hips into the figure above him. He was drowning in the feeling of Right's chest pressing so completely into his own, drunk on the high, their hearts beating as one.

When Right finally pulled away, he was stunned by how disheveled Reg had become. He was completely out of breath, swallowing between pants as his throat went dry. His tie had come loose, revealing more skin to attack, and his neck was now riddled with hickeys and love bites, his lips red, his eyes unfocused as they stared up at him in awe.

Right scooped him up to turn around and sit on the bed, holding Reg in his lap as he ran a hand up and down his back. Reg weakly kissed his cheek before burying his face in his neck, his breath ghosting over his skin and making him shiver.

"Sorry." Right gave Reg's thigh a gentle stroke, "I forgot ye were injured. Did I hurt ya?"

 _"N-no, I'm f-fine..."_ Reg hushed, _"I'm so happy, I...I thought you didn't like me..."_

"No, Reg." Right nuzzled into his cheek, "I was just... _afraid._ Ah know 'ow much ya need physical intimacy, and... _I just can't..."_

Reg answered for him when he trailed off, "Right Hand Man...I'm not going to force you into anything. I love you. I'm going to be patient with you. Please, don't feel coerced. I don't need you to do anything for me if you aren't comfortable."

Right smiled into Reg's hair. He should have known. Reg had already been so kind to him. So patient. So loving. His heart swelled with warmth as he gave Reg's ear another kiss, and the resulting giggle was music to his ears.

He climbed into bed, pulling the covers over both of them, and Reg huddled against his chest as Right held him tight.

"Ya aren't going back t' sex work, Reg. Promise ya won't."

Reg nodded, "Yeah. Yes. Okay. I promise I won't. I promise I won't ever again."

"Good. Thank you."

He felt Reg smile against his skin as his arms snaked around Right's waist, resting on his lower back.

 _"Besides..."_ Reg tasted the sweat on Right's skin as his tongue came out to lap it up, _"I'm taken now..."_

Right's eyelids grew heavy as Reg so lovingly showered him with affection. Inwardly, he recognized that he still had dried blood all over his body. He'd probably need a new change of clothes, too. But...well, the police around here were useless, and he was so tired...

Well...whatever they decided to do, surely it could wait until morning.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! marshemillow.tumblr.com


End file.
